


Benrey’s first Holiday

by screamingsting



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Found Family, Holidays, M/M, Polyamory, They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), benreys too alien for this, gman is a good dad, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsting/pseuds/screamingsting
Summary: It’s been a year since Black Mesa and Benrey has never experienced Christmas or really any Holiday, Tommy and Gordon see to change that.Holiday fic! I don’t know any other holidays as I’ve only ever celebrated Christmas so I’m using Christmas stuff so I don’t butcher another holiday ^^’
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta & The G-Man
Kudos: 47





	Benrey’s first Holiday

It had been a little over a year since the whole Xen thing, and Benrey could admit they were proud of how far they had come adjusting to it all, human life. But what they didn’t expect was a giant tree in the middle of the Coolatas living room. They stood at the bottom of the stairs in utter confusion, watching Tommy and Gordon place weird looking balls on it that glowed warmly. As they started to walk over Tommy turned to grin at them excitedly.

“Morn-Morning Benrey!!”

“uh… mornin…?”

Tommy turned back to the large tree with a happy hum, “D-Dad’s making b-breakfast in the kitchen.”

Benrey stood next to them with a confused expression, “what’s uhhh…” They smacked their lips together, “what’s with the tree?”

“You’ve never seen a Christmas tree?” Gordon leaned back to look at them past Tommy

“bro i haven’t been outside Black Mesa before i like ended up on your shitty couch.”

Gordon only rolled his eyes, “I meant like, movies or anything. Didn’t you ever see the decorations in like the hallways or anything?”

“N-no one put up Christmas decorations in Black Mesa M-Mr Freeman!” Tommy giggled, “They were too stu- b-busy being all serious s-scientists!”

Benrey touched one of the balls of light before jumping back, putting the tip of their finger in their mouth and glared daggers at the small object of light.

“D-Don't touch the lights! Th-their hot!” 

Benrey blinked, “why we puttin lights on a tree?”

“It’s uh a human tradition, well one of them.” Gordon walked over to the living room table to start grabbing more shiny balls, they didn’t glow but they looked much bigger then the lights.

“what’s that?”

“Tree decorations, wanna hang the first one?” He offered the round object to them

Their eyes moved from the decoration to Gordon and then back down at the round ball before carefully taking it into their hands. Their pupils blew wide in interest as they poked it with a finger. They failed to notice the smiles earned by the two other men in the room as they played with it in their hand. 

“N-now you use the- that hook on top a-and hang it on the tree!”

Benrey nodded and carefully did as they were told, Tommy stepping in when he saw that they needed it. A warm smile spread over the older man’s face as Benrey back away from the tree to look at it with the lights and single decoration in awe.

“now what?”

“Now w-we decorate the r-rest of the- of the tree!”

The three quickly got the hang of decorating the tree with multiple different people around it, Gordon putting on a radio that played different Christmas songs that made both Tommy and Benreys smiles widen. By the time they had finished Tommy was already getting Benrey to spin around the living room to some cheesy song none of them knew the name of. The two stopped at the sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway.

“Break fast, is ready…” Gman had a very slight smile on his face

Gordon smiled, “Thank you Mr Coolata.”

“Oh please… Mr Freeman, you may call me… Gman."

"Well in that case you can call me Gordon too."

Tommy and Benrey giggled, this wasn't the first and definitely wasn't the last time those two would have tried to drop formalities, it was just as hard for Gman as it was for Tommy to refer to Gordon by his first name, but they were working towards it slowly. 

"what's after breakfast…?" Benrey whispered to Tommy

"O-oh well… normally D-Dad will get a-all the presents down u-under the tree so we- and then we open them!"

"presents?"

"Y-Yeah! E-Everyone gets a pr-present that someone bought the o-other!" Tommy smiled and followed Gordon into the kitchen

"but... i didn't get anythin for you…" Benrey muttered in confusion

"Ben rey… Do you… remember when I… Took you to a mall?" Gman asked, suddenly by their side

Benrey jumped a foot into the air and spun to face him, "yo man- don't- don't scare me like that!" They paused and put back a bored expression quickly, clearing their throat, "y-yeah i remember, what of it?"

"I… Had you buy something for… Tommy and Gordon… so… yes. You did get them… presents."

"oh… cool. thanks G."

Gman’s small smile grew slightly, still just as soft as before, as he walked into the kitchen as well. Entering the kitchen Benrey watched from the doorway as Tommy and Gordon finished setting up the breakfast table with plates and forks, they smiled at their little family. Which they had come to accept, was their family, that they loved dearly and swore to protect with everything of their body.

Yeah, they could get used to this holiday thing.


End file.
